The Invention Fair
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: When she takes credit for Rinrin's invention, Mamoru receives advice from a very special friend, read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Packing For The Trip Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sister Princess, Sister Princess is a copyright of Starchild, I also don't own Sofia The First, Sofia The First is a copyright of Craig Gerber and Walt Disney Television Animation.**

** Packing For The Trip Part 1**

** One autumn morning, Sofia came into Gwen's bedroom with her suitcases in hand to find Gwen **_**still**_** in bed.**

** Gwen shared a bedroom with her father, Chef Andre, who **_**always**_** kept her awake at night with his loud snoring, so she tried to figure out ways to drown out the sound so she could sleep too.**

** First, the royal inventor tried burying her face in her pillows but she soon learned that that didn't help very much.**

** Next, Gwen tried covering her ears with her winter earmuffs but she soon discovered that **_**that**_** didn't help very much either.**

** But this morning, Chef Andre was hard at work cooking breakfast for the royal family, so Gwen hoped to catch up on her beauty sleep.**

** "Gwen? Hey, Gwen," Sofia shouted, shaking the royal inventor. "it is time to rise and shine!"**

** Gwen opened her green eyes, "What is it, Sofia?" she asked groggily.**

** "Today is the day of the invention fair at my cousins' school, Stargazers Hill West University," Sofia reminded Gwen excitedly. "it is time for you to pack your bags!"**

** "Oh, Princess Sofia," Gwen groaned irritably, pulling the covers over her head. "I'm way too sleepy!"**

** Over at the Welcome House on Promised Island, Wataru Minakami went into his sister, Rinrin's bedroom to arouse her.**

** "Rinrinn? Hey, Rinrin," Wataru shouted, shaking the young inventor. "it is time to rise and shine!"**

** Rinrin opened her brown eyes, "What is it, Bro?" she asked groggily.**

** "Today is the day of the invention fair school!" Wataru reminded Rinrin excitedly.**

** "Oh, Bro," Rinrin groaned irritably, pulling the covers over her head. "I'm way too sleepy!"**

** Wataru pulled the comforter off of Rinrin.**

** Mamoru came into Rinrin's bedroom wearing her own school uniform complete with her Bracelet of Avalor upon her wrist.**

** "Come along now, Rinrin," Mamoru said kindly. "the time has come for you to get ready for the invention fair!"**

** Rinrin sat up in her bed, suddenly, there came a knock upon the front door.**

** "I will get the door, Bro." Rinrin said.**

** But, Mamoru ended up stopping Rinrin dead in her tracks.**

** "Oh no you won't," Mamoru told Rinrin sternly. "I'll answer the door."**


	2. Packing For The Trip Part 2

** Packing For The Trip Part 2**

** Mamoru raced down the many many many flights of stairs to the Welcome House's front door to answer it.**

** Mamoru opened the door to find Taro Yamada standing in the doorway.**

** "Hello my beautiful girlfriend." Yamada said to Mamoru.**

** "I **_**already**_** have a boyfriend, Yamada!" Mamoru snapped.**

** "Oh, by the way, Mamoru Darling," Yamada said. "have you finished your invention for the school's invention fair today?"**

** Now, Mamoru was in a state of total panic.**

** "Oh my gosh," Mamoru exclaimed. "I **_**did**_** forget to invent something for the fair!"**

** Back in Enchancia, Sofia was assisting Gwen with her own packing when James & Chef Andre entered the bedroom that Chef Andre shared with Gwen.**

** "Sofia, are you ready to go on our vacation?" James asked.**

** "Gwen, are you ready to go on our vacation with the royal family?" Chef Andre asked.**

** Gwen closed up her suitcase, "You can bet I am, Papa." she answered.**

** "And you can bet I am ready too, James." Sofia answered.**

** "Good," James said to Gwen & Sofia. "because now it is time to go to Stargazers Hill West University!"**

** Gwen just yawned, she was **_**tremendously**_** tired.**

** Sofia turned to Gwen, "What's wrong?" she asked curiously.**

** Gwen finished yawning, "Oh nothing, Princess Sofia, I am just a little bit sleepy, Papa kept me up all night with his snoring." she sighed sadly while she began to stretch her arms up high.**

** James shot the royal inventor a look filled with worry, "Does Chef Andre actually **_**know**_** that his snoring is so loud that it keeps you awake at night **_**every single**_** nght?" he asked Gwen now feeling shocked by her news.**

** But Gwen looked back at James, "I'm afraid that I'm not one who would complain about my dad's snoring directly to his face." she told him seriously.**


	3. Packing For The Trip Part 3

** Packing For The Trip Part 3**

** "Are you really **_**that**_** afraid of Chef Andre?" James asked Gwen.**

** "That I am, Prince James," Gwen answered. "I **_**am**_** afraid of hurting my father's feelings."**

** "You're afraid of hurting your father's feelings, Gwen? But why?" Sofia asked.**

** "Because, Princess Sofia," Gwen answered. "I care about my father too much to upset him."**

** "I cannot say that I blame you for that." Sofia told Gwen with a sigh in her voice.**

** "Me neither." James agreed with a sigh of exasperation in his voice.**

** "I know," Gwen told Sofia & James, yawning once more. "I just want to have a restful night's sleep."**

** Back at the Welcome House, Rinrin was getting ready to go when Chikage entered her bedroom.**

** "Have you got your invention ready, Rinrin?" Chikage asked.**

** "You **_**know**_** I do, Chikage." Rinrin said.**

** Rinrin packed her small expandable Sound Blockers, a special new pair of earplugs that expanded to actually cover one's ears like a pair of headphones or earmuffs that she had invented into her backpack before she & her twelve siblings headed out of the Welcome House for school.**

** Within a few hours, the royal family of Enchancia had landed on Promised Island with Chef Andre & Gwen and Cedric & Baileywick by their side.**

** "Sof?" James asked curiously.**

** "Yes," Sofia answered. "what is it, James?"**

** "Do you know the way to the school our cousins go to?" James asked Sofia.**

** "Don't worry, James," Baileywick said. "I have a map to Stargazers Hill West University."**

** They all followed Baileywick down the path into town with Cedric lagging far behind.**

_**Today will be my chance to get the Bracelet of Avalor away from Princess Mamoru so that along with Princess Sofia's Amulet of Avalor**_**, **_**I can take over the Kingdom of Enchancia**_**! Cedric thought to himself.**


	4. The Invention Fair Begins

** The Invention Fair Begins**

** "Are we there yet, Baileywick," Amber complained. "my feet hurt so much!"**

** "Oh, Amber," James sighed irritably. "will you **_**please**_** stop complaining?"**

** "No, James! I won't," Amber continued to gripe sourly. "my feet **_**still**_** hurt so much!"**

** "I know how you feel, Princess Amber," Gwen said, yawning. "I am **_**still**_** weary."**

** Sofia was walking alongside Miranda & Roland.**

** "Mom?" Sofia asked.**

** "Yes, Sofia," Miranda answered. "what is it?"**

** "What does the word weary mean?" Sofia asked Miranda curiously.**

** "The word weary simply means," Miranda answered Sofia. "exhausted or tired."**

** "So Gwen is simply tired then?" Sofia asked Miranda curiously.**

** "That's right." Gwen answered Sofia with an exhausted sounding yawn.**

** Back at Stargazers Hill West University, class let out for lunchtime as Kaho & Mamoru joined the rest of their siblings in Wataru & Karen's classroom for lunch.**

** For today's lunch, Shirayuki made Chinese chicken salad sandwiches with dragon rolls.**

** "So, Mamoru," Wataru asked. "were you able to finish your invention for the fair after school today?"**

** "I finished it in study hall, Big Bro." Mamoru answered.**

** At two thirty in the afternoon, the Royal Family of Enchancia arrived at Stargazers Hill West University.**

** At the invention fair later on that afternoon at three o'clock in the school's gym, Gwen was showing off her Built-in Baker Cupcake Maker and she was **_**still**_** yawning exhaustedly.**

** "Mamoru," Rinrin asked innocently. "would you mind keeping an eye on my Sound Blockers?"**

** "But of course, Rinrin," Mamoru answered. "but, where are you going?"**

** "I have to go to the bathroom." Rinrin answered Mamoru.**

** After Rinrin left to go to the little girl's room, Mamoru saw her royal aunt, uncle, and cousins heading her way with Chef Andre & Cedric at their side since Gwen was showing the students & faculty her Built-in Baker Cupcake Maker and what it could do.**

** "Mamo," Sofia exclaimed. "hi!"**

** "Sofia," Mamoru exclaimed. "Uncle Roland, Aunt Miranda, Amber, Jamie, Mr. Cee-drick, Baileywick! Hi... uh... who are you?"**

** "My name is Cedric **_**not**_** Cee-drick," Cedric said. "and it is ever so nice to see your bracelet... I mean **_**you**_**, Princess Mamoru."**

** Chef Andre stepped forward to introduce himself to Mamoru.**

** "I am the Royal Family's chef, Princess Mamoru," Chef Andre said. "my name is Andre."**

** "Nice to meet you, Chef Andre." Mamoru said.**

** "I am here to celebrate my daughter, Gwen's gift for inventing." Chef Andre told Mamoru, noticing Rinrin's invention next to her.**


	5. The Hiccup Curse On Mamoru

** The Hiccup Curse On Mamoru**

** "I saw her over there with that **_**wonderful**_** cupcake contraption of hers." Mamoru said to Chef Andre.**

** Chef Andre looked at the Sound Blockers on the table next to Mamoru.**

** "Did you invent that amazing gizmo yourself, Mamoru?" Chef Andre asked.**

** Mamoru looked at the Sound Blockers on the table to her right.**

** "Actually... no I..." Mamoru began.**

** Amber came up to her older cousin, "Now there really is no need to be so modest." **

** "Well, in **_**that**_** case," Mamoru said confidently. "I **_**did**_** invent this."**

** The Bracelet of Avalor upon Mamoru's left wrist began to glow dimly.**

** "What does your invention do?" Chef Andre asked Mamoru curiously.**

** "Well, (hiccup)," Mamoru answered Chef Andre. "when you (hiccup) (hiccup) push this (hiccup) button (hiccup), the earplugs expand to (hiccup) cover one's ears."**

** Rinrin came back into the gymnasium from the girls' bathroom to hear Mamoru hiccuping.**

** "What's the matter, Mamoru?" Rinrin asked.**

** "I am so so sorry (hiccup), Rinrin," Mamoru said. "but I took credit for your invention (hiccup), so now, I have the hiccups."**

** Now, Rinrin wasn't too happy with Mamoru.**

** "YOU DID **_**WHAT**_**?" Rinrin yelled furiously at Mamoru.**

** "I am so so sorry (hiccup), Rinrin," Mamoru said once again. "but I took credit for your invention (hiccup), so now, I have the hiccups."**

** "YOU TOOK THE CREDIT FOR **_**MY**_** INVENTION," Rinrin yelled furiously at Mamoru once again. "I CANNOT BELIEVE **_**YOU**_** OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME!"**

** Rinrin stormed off in a furious huff.**

** "Oh (hiccup) man, Sofia," Mamoru said. "what should I do now?"**

** "You go and see Mr. Cedric, Mamo." Sofia said.**

** "But (hiccup) Sofia," Mamoru said. "what are you (hiccup) going to do?"**

** Sofia could see Gwen at her table, the royal inventor looked as if she was about to take a siesta due to her exhaustion.**


	6. Mamoru Meets Belle Part 1

** Mamoru Meets Belle Part 1**

** "I am going to keep Gwen from nodding off." Sofia answered Mamoru.**

** "Wait up, Sofia," Amber called out. "I'm coming with you."**

** Amber & Sofia went to Gwen's table in order to **_**attempt**_** to keep her awake.**

** "I guess I had better go see (hiccup) Mr. Cee-drick." Mamoru sighed.**

** "Wait up, Mamoru," Wataru & James called out. "we're coming with you."**

** Wataru, Mamoru, and James raced off to see Cedric.**

** "Mr. Cee-drick (hiccup)," Mamoru asked. "do you know what's wrong with (hiccup) me?"**

** "What's wrong with you? What's wrong with you," Cedric laughed at Mamoru maniacally. "I **_**never**_** thought I would see the day!"**

** Wataru looked at Cedric feeling uncertain, "What's your game?" he asked the sorcerer.**

** James saw that Cedric was eyeing the bracelet that Mamoru wore on her left wrist.**

** "I think I might just have an idea of what Cedric's game is, Wataru!" James said urgently.**

** "You do, James," Wataru asked. "what is your idea?"**

** "I will tell you once we're all alone." James said to Wataru in a whisper.**

** "Good plan, James," Wataru said. "come on, Mamoru."**

** Wataru grabbed Mamoru's right arm firmly.**

** "But (hiccup) Big Bro..." Mamoru began.**

** "No buts about it, Mamoru," James said sternly. "I saw Cedric eyeing your bracelet."**

** "But (hiccup) James," Mamoru protested. "I need to Mr. Cee-drick about my (hiccup) hiccups!"**

** James led both Wataru & Mamoru to a private place just outside the gym where they could talk.**


	7. Mamoru Meets Belle Part 2

** Mamoru Meets Belle Part 2**

** "Okay, James," Wataru asked. "what is your idea about Cedric?"**

** "I have reason to believe," James said to Wataru in a whisper. "that Cedric is after Mamo's bracelet."**

** "Cedric is after Mamoru's bracelet," Wataru asked James in a whisper. "now just **_**how**_** can you be certain of that?"**

** "I saw Cedrc eyeing Mamoru's left wrst, the **_**very same**_** wrist she wears the bracelet on mostly." James explained to Wataru.**

** "So, James," Wataru awhspered. "what must be done about Mamoru?"**

** "We must protect Mamo from Cedric at any as well as **_**all**_** costs." James whispered back to Wataru.**

** Suddenly, Mamoru began to have a memory.**

** Within her menmory, Mamoru saw her royal aunt, uncle, and cousins heading her way with Chef Andre & Cedric at their side since Gwen was showing the students & faculty her Built-in Baker Cupcake Maker and what it could do.**

** "Mamo," Sofia exclaimed. "hi!"**

** "Sofia," Mamoru exclaimed. "Uncle Roland, Aunt Miranda, Amber, Jamie, Mr. Cee-drick, Baileywick! Hi... uh... who are you?"**

** "My name is Cedric **_**not**_** Cee-drick," Cedric said. "and it is ever so nice to see your bracelet... I mean **_**you**_**, Princess Mamoru."**

** Chef Andre stepped forward to introduce himself to Mamoru.**

** "I am the Royal Family's chef, Princess Mamoru," Chef Andre said. "my name is Andre."**

** "Nice to meet you, Chef Andre." Mamoru said.**

** "I am here to celebrate my daughter, Gwen's gift for inventing." Chef Andre told Mamoru, noticing Rinrin's invention next to her.**

** "I saw her over there with that **_**wonderful**_** cupcake contraption of hers." Mamoru said to Chef Andre.**

** Chef Andre looked at the Sound Blockers on the table next to Mamoru.**

** "Did you invent that amazing gizmo yourself, Mamoru?" Chef Andre asked.**

** Mamoru looked at the Sound Blockers on the table to her right.**

** "Actually... no I..." Mamoru began.**

** Amber came up to her older cousin, "Now there really is no need to be so modest." **

** "Well, in **_**that**_** case," Mamoru said confidently. "I **_**did**_** invent this."**

** The Bracelet of Avalor upon Mamoru's left wrist began to glow dimly.**

** "What does your invention do?" Chef Andre asked Mamoru curiously.**

** "Well, (hiccup)," Mamoru answered Chef Andre. "when you (hiccup) (hiccup) push this (hiccup) button (hiccup), the earplugs expand to (hiccup) cover one's ears."**

** Rinrin came back into the gymnasium from the girls' bathroom to hear Mamoru hiccuping.**

** "What's the matter, Mamoru?" Rinrin asked.**

** "I am so so sorry (hiccup), Rinrin," Mamoru said. "but I took credit for your invention (hiccup), so now, I have the hiccups."**

** Now, Rinrin wasn't too happy with Mamoru.**

** "YOU DID **_**WHAT**_**?" Rinrin yelled furiously at Mamoru.**

** "I am so so sorry (hiccup), Rinrin," Mamoru said once again. "but I took credit for your invention (hiccup), so now, I have the hiccups."**

** "YOU TOOK THE CREDIT FOR **_**MY**_** INVENTION," Rinrin yelled furiously at Mamoru once again. "I CANNOT BELIEVE **_**YOU**_** OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME!"**

** Rinrin stormed off in a furious huff.**

** "Oh (hiccup) man, Sofia," Mamoru said. "what should I do now?"**

** "You go and see Mr. Cedric, Mamo." Sofia said.**

** "But (hiccup) Sofia," Mamoru said. "what are you (hiccup) going to do?"**

** Sofia could see Gwen at her table, the royal inventor looked as if she was about to take a siesta due to her exhaustion.**

** "I am going to keep Gwen from nodding off." Sofia answered Mamoru.**

** "Wait up, Sofia," Amber called out. "I'm coming with you."**

** Amber & Sofia went to Gwen's table in order to **_**attempt**_** to keep her awake.**

** "I guess I had better go see (hiccup) Mr. Cee-drick." Mamoru sighed.**

** "Wait up, Mamoru," Wataru & James called out. "we're coming with you."**

** Wataru, Mamoru, and James raced off to see Cedric.**

** "Mr. Cee-drick (hiccup)," Mamoru asked. "do you know what's wrong with (hiccup) me?"**

** "What's wrong with you? What's wrong with you," Cedric laughed at Mamoru maniacally. "I **_**never**_** thought I would see the day!"**

** Wataru looked at Cedric feeling uncertain, "What's your game?" he asked the sorcerer.**

** James saw that Cedric was eyeing the bracelet that Mamoru wore on her left wrist.**

** "I think I might just have an idea of what Cedric's game is, Wataru!" James said urgently.**

** "You do, James," Wataru asked. "what is your idea?"**

** "I will tell you once we're all alone." James said to Wataru in a whisper.**

** "Good plan, James," Wataru said. "come on, Mamoru."**

** Wataru grabbed Mamoru's right arm firmly.**

** "But (hiccup) Big Bro..." Mamoru began.**

** "No buts about it, Mamoru," James said sternly. "I saw Cedric eyeing your bracelet."**

** "But (hiccup) James," Mamoru protested. "I need to Mr. Cee-drick about my (hiccup) hiccups!"**

** Mamoru came out of her memory, the tough looking athlete had tears streaming down her cheeks like rain.**

** "Oh (hiccup) man," Mamoru sobbed. "what should I do now?"**

** A teardrop from Mamoru landed upon the jewel of the Bracelet of Avalor, revealing a very special visitor.**


	8. Mamoru Meets Belle Part 3

** Mamoru Meets Belle Part 3**

** Mamoru looked up in awe to see Belle standing before her.**

** "Princess Belle," Mamoru asked, now feeling surprised. "what are you doing here?"**

** "Princess Mamoru," Belle said. "your bracelet brought me here to help."**

** "My bracelet put a curse on me," Mamoru told Belle honestly. "I **_**already**_** apologized to Rinrin for taking the credit for inventing **_**her**_** gadget, but I **_**still**_** have the (hiccup) hiccups! I don't know what else to (hiccup) do! Do you think you can help me, please?"**

** "Actions speak louder than words do, Mamoru," Belle advised. "try to think of something you could do for your sister that could make her happy again."**

** Belle then disappeared from Mamoru's view.**

** "Thank you, Princess Belle," Mamoru said gratefully. "I know what I must do now."**


	9. Mamoru Gives Credit To Rinrin

** Mamoru Gives Credit To Rinrin**

** Mamoru raced off to Rinrin's location, she found Rinrin getting a drink of water from the water fountain.**

** "Whatever you have to say," Rinrin said to Mamoru. "I do **_**not**_** want to hear it."**

** Mamoru gtrabbed Rinrin by her left arm, "Just (hiccup) come on." she said.**

** Mamoru pulled Rinrin back into the gymnasium.**

** When Roland saw Mamoru on the stage, he was proud of her.**

** "That's our young inventor." Roland said.**

** But Mamoru had something **_**very**_** important to say to all those around her.**

** "Everyone," Mamoru said. "I have something to say."**

** Everyone turned to face Mamoru.**

** "What is it, Mamoru my love?" Akio asked.**

** Mamoru cleared her throat and she began to speak.**

** "Everyone, I didn't invent the special earplugs, but my sister, Rinrin did, she deserves **_**all**_** the credit for the (hiccup) invention that you all thought I had invented." Mamoru explained.**

** Suddenly, the Bracelet of Avalor lifted the hiccup curse that was on Mamoru.**

** "Thank you for doing the right thing, Mamoru." Rinrin said.**

** "You're quite welcome, Rinrin," Mamoru said kindly. "Hey! I'm not hiccupng anymore! I am speaking to you clearly right now!"**

** "What are you talking about, Mamoru?" Rinrin asked curiously.**

** "Nevermind." Mamoru said to Rinrin bashfully.**


	10. The Sleepy Inventor

** The Sleepy Inventor**

** "Okay." Rinrin said to Mamoru.**

** Sofia & Amber came up to Rinrin's table, both of them were supporting Gwen on either side.**

** Gwen could **_**hardly**_** keep her eyes open, she was **_**tremendously**_** exhausted.**

** "Take it easy, Gwen," Amber said, struggling with her grip on the royal inventor. "take it easy."**

** Chef Andre heard the sound of his daughter's exhausted yawning.**

** "Oh dear, I am so sorry, Gwen." Roland heard Andre sighing.**

** The King of Enchancia turned to Chef Andre, "What's the matter?" he asked him.**

** Chef Andre looked at his king.**

** "It is all my fault, King Roland," Chef Andre sighed sadly. "I shouldn't have kept Gwen up all night with my loud snoring!"**

** Gwen suddenly fell to the gym's floor, she was fast asleep.**

** "Gwen!" Sofia, Rinrin, Wataru, Amber, and James all called out in unison.**

** Wataru, Rinrin, James, and Mamoru raced over to the location where Gwen was lying and where Amber & Sofia stood.**

** "Gwen! Gwen," Rinrin called out. "wake up, Gwen!"**

** Mamoru herself looked at Gwen upon the gym's floor, "Coming to think of it,forty winks wouldn't be bad." she said, yawning. **

** Mamoru began to fall to the gym's floor fast asleep however, Wataru caught her.**

** "Don't you start it too, Mamoru." Wataru said firmly.**

** At the Welcome House just before supper that night, Gwen had opened her eyes to see Rinrin staring back at her.**

** "Rinrin," Gwen asked. "what's going on?"**

** "Uncle Roland carried you in here." Rinrin answered Gwen.**

** Gwen looked around her surroundings, "What is this place?" she asked Rinrin in confusion.**

** "You are in my bedroom." Rinrin answered Gwen.**

** "How long have I been asleep for?" Gwen asked Rinrin.**

** "Only for four hours." Rinrin answered Gwen.**

** Gwen looked at what was in her hands, "Why are you giving your new invention to **_**me**_**, Rinrin?" she asked now feeling confused.**

** "It'll come in handy when you go back to Enchancia." Rinrin said to Gwen.**

** And so as it turned out, Rinrin was right.**

** For back in Enchancia a few nights later, Gwen had her ears covered with Rinrin's invention so now, she was now sleeping peacefully.**


End file.
